


There's Not Enough Sweetness in the World

by orangefriday



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangefriday/pseuds/orangefriday
Summary: Just random snippets of fluff that have no place anywhere but here to live haphazardly. Featuring lashes, messy eating, and roses.





	There's Not Enough Sweetness in the World

When Levi is finally asleep

and Seattle's murky moonlight wraps them lovingly into a halo,

Nico spends too long trying to count Levi's lashes,

because he believes,

even the most tiniest things about Levi,

deserve to be acknowledged and accounted for.

*

And the odd times when Nico finds stray lashes on Levi’s cheek

(once while Levi was scrubbing in for a big surgery, nervous beyond console but determination radiating off of him.

And another time,

when they were just waiting in the rain to cross the street

and Nico thought Levi looked _so bright_

and so beautiful

against the muted grey of the city canvas)

He always takes it

Gently,

between his fingers,

Whispers,

_thank you_

and sends them on their way with a loving breath.

**Author's Note:**

> send me fic prompts at [@glassesandkim](http://glassesandkim.tumblr.com)!


End file.
